Reflection
by VakaPyro
Summary: The girl was pragmatic. She had to make peace with her situation, if not for herself then for her partner and all those she had loved. It did not mean that she had to like it, and mirrors were the most painful reminder... (Deleted scene, rewritten from Over My Shoulder chapter 24) -EDITED 16/05/17


Reflection

 **A/N: Edited and cleaned up 16/05/17.  
**

-O-

Chara had taken a rather pragmatic view to her current situation, if you were to ask most outside observers.

To begin with, she could not be seen or sensed, gauged or predicted. At most, it was her ministrations upon the world that would indicate anything was amiss. The _only_ person completely unaware of the girl to see this in action, is now most likely seeking psychological care on the insistence of her son.

Poor Clover.

On the other hand, those who knew her in life were also none-the-wiser. Very fortunate, for it was hard _enough_ for the girl to come to terms with her irreversible situation.

Except for her brother, but it was only because of what he had slipped that she and her partner were even _aware_ of his true nature; he was quite _insistent_ on his 'Flowey' identity after all!

As it was then, aside from _him_ there were just three. Three that knew, and only one that she trusted with all her heart.

Sans, though he was cryptic about the true breadth of his knowledge, appeared to be rather _reluctant_ to share her current status to anybody else. Of course, that did not stop him from joking about such an endeavour, or relating on the _consequences_ if things did not _quite_ turn out the way she and her partner planned.

Napstablook, whom they had met in the Ruins, also seemed less than interested in shouting to the world about it. Chara doubted that the ghost even paid it mind at all; if she appeared as her partner did to his eyes, the phantom might not even know she was a ghost!

Which just left Frisk.

Now, to his credit, the boy fully understood her pragmatism. It would only make things far more _dangerous_ for them both, were anyone to know he had the Underground's dead princess in his company!

In addition, neither of them wanted to even fathom the _pain_ it would inflict on her family, the people she had known.

Not to mention that which _she_ would feel. After all the events in Snowdin, where Frisk had connected with her and glimpsed into her past? The realisation of just how c _lose_ she was to him, how she held the poor boy's soul in her chest?

That now, she truly felt the consequences of her own mistakes?

She shuddered to think about it.

Which _nicely_ raises the fact that Frisk was the farthest thing _from_ an 'outside observer' as one could get. Whilst he knew it was for the best that they were dancing around the issue of her death, it by no means meant he was happy about it.

At all.

For Frisk _knew_ that whilst Chara was intent on fading from view, she _needed_ the exact opposite. And, step by step, the girl could feel him closing his hands around her heart; whether it was with promises, comfort and company, the sheer fact that he was so _determined_ to be her best friend, or that he was perhaps the most thoroughly _good_ and naïve person she had ever met.

Not a stain on his soul. By her measure, completely inhuman.

The _most_ human.

What did it mean, that when she looked into his eyes, Chara felt paralysing warmth ignite within her stomach? The inability not to smile when he did, or how she was unable to go anywhere without holding his hand in hers? At first, she held his hand to comfort him, thrown into a challenging new world as he was. But now, she wasn't so sure.

It felt _wrong_ anywhere else. And she could _not_ figure out why. The girl knew Frisk was feeling the same things, but he seemed just as much at a loss about it as she was, and they dared not speak of it to one another.

So, instead she wanted to talk to Sans, since he was the only other one she could turn to, despite her reservations about such a choice. Trouble was, Chara had only thought to do this _now_ , as she and Frisk traversed deeper into the yawning tunnels; it had not been long since the lazy skeleton and his energetic brother had sprinted off ahead, ostensibly to meet their boss, Undyne.

Now, they were both alone, moving slowly but surely, carefully from the darkness and into the glistening caves of Waterfall. Now they were here, Chara was _excited_ to show Frisk the glowing marshes, the endless streams and the breathtaking view out to New Home. She energetically led the boy by the hand as soon as they came across the first waterfall.

It was here, again, that she was reminded of one of the _other_ things that really drove her mistakes home. One that even Frisk, despite his high-promises, had been unable until now to truly comfort her over.

* * *

-X-

"*Welcome to Waterfall Frisk! It might have been rather difficult getting here, but I would say our efforts paid off don't you think?"

He _couldn't_ think.

Before them was the first aptly-lit chamber they had found, ever since the children and their now-absent skeleton companions set out for Waterfall that morning. With the loss of their unreliable _dog-treat_ torchlight, anything remotely light was more than welcome!

But this cavern was something _beyond_ imagining for the boy. It was dimly lit, multicoloured rays of light shining from the tunnel ahead, the faux-starlight up above twinkling down, reflected upon the blue-tinged shallow river like the true night-sky. The dark walls were now visible; though the stone and soil were nearly black, it still bore a deep-indigo sheen under the light of the stars.

All in all, it was a scene that Frisk could only identify as _otherworldly_. The almost _lustrous_ water rushed steadily from their left, until it came to an abrupt end not far off from their right. Peering closer, hearing the whooshing sounds, feeling the spray of vapour caress his face, the now-curious boy walked past his partner to better see what it was.

So grand! So beautiful! It was a gigantic waterfall that extended down, deep into the black abyss, the water losing its cohesion as it fell, morphing into the dim turquoise clouds that floated down below. Looking back upward, past the pleased face of Chara, Frisk saw the source of all the water; _another_ enormous waterfall, only this time not so high that he couldn't possibly see where it began!

"I... Guess I know why it's called Waterfall now..." He whispered, the sound of his voice reaching the ears of his partner, who stepped up to his right and took his hand in hers once again. Managing to close his gormless mouth into a dumb, wide-eyed smile, Frisk could only gaze between his partner and the wondrous scenery around them.

Though it was still dim, and even though they had so far yet to go, this place already seemed like _bliss_.

"*I wonder what gave _that_ away?" Chara drawled, grinning toothily as Frisk managed both to pout at her and still maintain his expression of awe. Chuckling to herself mischievously, the girl gently pulled the boy from the edge of the path, and straight into the glistening river itself.

A strangled, surprised _shout,_ and copious amounts of splashing later, the boy found himself face-first in the lukewarm water, much to Chara's delighted laughter. Still stunned by the surroundings, he had been unprepared for that one jutting rock...

To her credit, his partner only giggled for a _few_ seconds before offering her hands to him, now sopping-wet!

Trouble being that said boy was no longer dazed, and was indeed fully-intent on a little _payback_.

Grinning fiercely, something which was quite unusual on Frisk's face, the boy latched onto Chara's offered arms and _pulled_ , bringing the girl down to his level with an unceremonious tidal wave. Now it was _his_ turn to laugh, watching amusedly as she spluttered and splashed, until she finally grasped onto his shoulder painfully, growling all the while.

He couldn't help it. Not only was this just-deserts, but her hair was now clinging to her face like a wet _mop_ , obscuring her eyes, giving the girl the appearance of some strange nursery-book creature. Of course, Frisk reasoned he must have looked the same, but _he_ didn't have a nice pink-ribbon tied into his hair, the figurative cherry-on-top of this humble pie!

"* _Frisk..._ you had better get ready for the _consequences_...!"

"Wha- _Whoa!"_

With little added warning, the now equally-drenched girl _launched_ herself at her partner, the intimidating tone bereft from her giggling as she unleashed the dreaded _tickle monster_. Needless to say, Frisk was a helpless, spluttering mess in short order; the girl sat on his belly with both legs on either side, completely trapping him.

Unable to see beneath the splashing water and glittering lights above, the only thing the boy could think to do was flick his convulsing arms up at her, dousing the girl as _much_ as possible in an attempt to make her give up. Several splashes and curses later, Chara took a moment to rub the water and hair out of her eyes, which was all the respite needed for Frisk to _pounce_.

Another shout and set of scrambling later had the situation reversed. Unluckily for the girl, it was far harder for her retaliate in this position, given her _difficulty_ with the physical world; in a matter of moments, she was completely helpless.

"*F-F- _Frisk!_ P-please stop! Ha ha ha!" She was nearly out of her _mind_ by the time the boy relented; fortunately for her, Frisk was not _completely_ merciless!

Rolling off her, the boy merely laid back into the inch-deep water, rocking from side-to-side and chortling like a _hyena_ , as Chara fought to get her breathing under control.

Several moments passed as the children calmed down, and they both slowly reverted to staring at the distant glimmering on the ceiling above. As the water lapped around them, the cacophony from the waterfalls from either side provided a strangely comforting ambience.

Breathing deep and glancing to his partner, Frisk reflected once again on the beauty of the place; respite and sanctuary from the trauma of merely _getting_ here! The tunnel leading to this cavern had been pitch-black, and so he and Chara had resorted to clinging to one another to find their way through. He had been beside himself, afraid that she would leave him there, alone like everyone else had. Alone in the dark.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl was fearing very much the same thing about him, and both had wrestled with their brewing, unknown feelings for one another, clung tight as they were.

Sighing contentedly, satisfied that his partner was here and there was some _light_ , he reached out for her hand, smiling when he located it under the water. Despite her not even looking over at him, Frisk could see the grin on her face widen, which only made his own grow all the more.

They laid there for what felt like hours, and the boy was beginning to worry that maybe they would end up falling asleep _here_ , leaving their companions waiting for them up ahead! That was, until Chara abruptly shattered the companionable silence, making him jump _despite_ the joking tone she used.

"*You know Frisk... we've got quite a way to walk, and now _both_ our clothes are completely drenched..." Despite that she tilted toward him with her trademark lopsided grin, her voice completely light-hearted, the boy could not help but to pout in protest.

Hardly noticing her quiet gasp in response to his reaction, the boy laboriously pulled himself into a sitting position, looking down at their held hands with his own small smile. "You _started_ it..."

As expected, she huffed and sat up herself, scowling playfully. "*I did _not_! It was you and your clumsy legs, and then you brought me down with you just for good measure! _Now_ look at us..."

Frisk couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt at that, and his smile evaporated. Truthfully, he never really ever considered the consequences of his actions, having lost all reason to care back above-ground. Whilst drenching himself further felt like no big deal to him, he hadn't really considered his partner.

Said girl seemed to realise the downward spiral her words had on the boy, and she quickly sidled up closer to him, splashing them both once again. Neither cared though, for Chara captured Frisk's full attention, and they looked only at one another.

"*We... we had fun though! It doesn't matter that we're a little _wet_ , only that we're both together and unhurt, right Frisk?"

Looking into his partner's eyes, glittering with the glowing lights around them, it was all the boy could do but to gulp in acquiescence. She had come _very_ close to his face, her expression earnest, all hints of her previous teasing now-absent.

There they sat, motionless. He could see her cheeks slowly flushing, she must have realised what had happened a little too late; Frisk dare not even _ponder_ what he must look like! What _was_ this? Thinking, something, _anything_ , the boy managed only to garner the gumption to nod.

Slowly, she backed away, her lips parted marginally as she did so, both children gathering their thoughts. It was only as the distance increased that Frisk realised just how _tightly_ they were clenching one another's hand, and he relaxed quickly in tandem with Chara.

Here they were again, flushed and mixed up, hot and confused; a strange feeling to the boy. Ever since they had begun their journey to the barrier, Frisk and Chara had been partners. Close and in-need, they went about their journey hand-in-hand. It didn't take long at all for them to become friends, then something _more_ as time went on. Wherever they went, they had each other, unfailingly.

Even in their _dreams_...

He acutely recalled the encounters in Snowdin, how she had _held_ him, how she was connected to him, and even in her mind...

Heart-breaking, terrifying half-memories. Guilt, love, hate and _rage_. Frisk was still and would forever be upset about them; as incomplete a picture as both he _and_ Chara had of her past life, the boy made it his number one priority to help her, rectify those awful feelings.

Frisk dared not to admit it, but it mattered _more_ to him so than the barrier and the freedom of the monsters.

That's what he wanted. What he _owed._

Which was why he snapped out of his dazed state _quickly_ when he noticed how Chara's gaze had fallen to the rippling water between them, her expression distant and dull.

"A-are you okay Chara?!" Renewing his squeezing of her hand, he searched her face for the answer; she had a slight frown, but her eyes did not shine, and her mouth was upturned ever so slightly as if she was now completely _indifferent_ to him!

At her lack of response, the boy followed her eyes to the ground. It was there that the answer became immediately apparent.

Although shaky with the wavering of the flowing water, Frisk could see himself reflected back; he was soaked, that much was for certain, though his hair thankfully did not cling _quite_ so closely as Chara's did to her face! Above him, the twinkling light from the stones on the ceiling framed his profile, and the turquoise mist from the crashing river around them made for an almost _magical_ picture.

It _would_ have been nice Frisk thought, if only Chara was reflected in it too.

He had noticed it before in the Ruins, back in Toriel's home. Again in Snowdin, and now in this place. It hammered _very_ close to home to see his partner like this, though he could not even begin to imagine how she felt. Frisk did the only thing he could think to, and he thrust his arms around her both to comfort, and to break her eye contact with the truth.

Even though he wasn't happy with Chara about her past, it did _not_ mean he wanted her to be haunted by it like _this_.

Closing his eyes, Frisk tightened his embrace as he felt her arms encircle his back gently in reciprocation. "We'll fix this _together_ Chara, no matter what it takes. I promise!" The boy turned his head in order to whisper this into her ear, the last word evoking a wordless nod from the girl.

Though he could not see it, her eyes were screwed shut, tears finally threatening to escape. Whether it was in sheer sadness at her dire situation, or in fact happiness for her partner's sincere comfort, such an answer remains uncertain.

Frisk, racking his brain for ideas to try and lift Chara's spirits, opened his eyes and looked to the path they had yet to traverse down. They would have to go barefoot most likely, their shoes sodden as they were, and they would also have to _hope_ their clothes dried somewhat before they caught a cold!

Wait.

Peering around rapidly, something about the waterfall ahead of him caught his eye. Excited, and _more_ than eager to distract his partner from their shared troubles, Frisk patted her back rapidly as he tried to lift them both at the same time, failing miserably.

"C-Chara! I think there's... No, I _know_ there's something over there, in the waterfall!" Swivelling the girl around in his arms as they both finally made the effort to arise, his partner tilted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"*Something... in the waterfall? But Frisk, there's... Oh...?" Following his energetic waving, the boy was more than pleased to see her face light anew with curiosity, both children now looking at each other as if the previous moments had never even happened.

This was good enough for Frisk, and he took further initiative by grasping Chara's hand and ushering them both toward the waterfall in question.

When they had first arrived in the waterfall chamber, both sets of falls were much too grand for the boy to nitpick, to even _try_ and decipher the fine details. Searching for a way out of their depression however, he had spotted a segment in the fall that seemed to thin out, that they could walk to; it was darker, and the splashing at its base was less violent. To Frisk's reckoning, it could mean only one thing; that there was something _behind_ it!

Spattering and sloshing iridescent water everywhere as the two children made their way toward the fall, it quickly became clear what it was. Without _any_ hesitation, Chara went in first, at first pushing her hand through the screen of falling water, and then pulling both herself and Frisk through into the surprisingly well-lit alcove. How the monsters had missed this was beyond them!

...Oh.

"*You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The alcove was relatively featureless. Embedded in a rut of the wall, out of sight from the path was a glowing yellow light-stone, providing ample brightness for the children to see clearly. It was also surprisingly dry, despite its proximity to the crashing waterfall it lay behind, but even this did not perturb either the boy or girl.

No, it was the frilly pink _tutu_ laid neatly on the ground, clean, folded as if waiting for this _exact_ moment.

"*Well... that's one mystery solved. Not sure who would leave this behind here, or what they're playing at, but still. Let's... _Frisk_...? What are you _doing_?"

Taking a step backward, for the first time ever Chara felt _fear of_ her companion. Frisk was looking between the tutu, the pink bow on her head and her waistline with a strange, vacant smile.

Before it suddenly twisted into something utterly devilish, and he _lunged_.

"* _No-!"_

* * *

-O-

Chara wasn't sure she should be _embarrassed_ , or strangely _contented_ with the immeasurable happiness in Frisk's countenance at her new ' _outfit'_.

Not five seconds after entering the alcove, her partner had snatched the odd, slightly dusty tutu and wrapped it around Chara's waist, not taking no for an answer. She had watched with a gobsmacked expression as Frisk tied the knots and buttons, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he worked, only to step away and nod in accomplishment when he finished.

"There! You look even _more_ pretty now! I bet you could dance really well in that!"

If it had been absolutely _anybody_ else, Chara might have had more than a few words to say about _that_. Maybe more than a few fists too.

But she could _not_ be mad at Frisk, not about this or indeed anything. Nor could she be upset about his _compliment_ , or the now-familiar _hot_ feeling that arose during his ministrations, peaking as he spoke those words.

Instead, she followed him out onto the river silently, her eyes wide, still unsure whether that had just happened.

Watching as he turned around before her, the growing, toothy smile on his face almost _infectious_ , she was stunned once more as he took both her hands in his, pulling and swaying awkwardly to some unheard beat as she realised what he _now_ wanted.

It was all too much. Chara, so headstrong and defiant normally, was completely helpless before this sudden twist in her partner's manner, dancing along with him. It was not _unappreciated_ , but having him act so strange all of a _sudden_...

And then it dawned on her. Oh how could she be so stupid!

Frisk. When he tried his best, he meant it. For her, just like she tried for him. He was so _different_ , to the monsters _and_ to the humans. The moment the boy had noticed she was upset, he tried to distract her, and this was part of his plan. Energy, consequences and dignity be damned!

There was a time and place for introspection, they both knew that. But now...?

Finally understanding, she slowly smiled back at him, which only prompted the boy to beam more brightly. With that, they danced in fervour, and she pulled at _him_ , trying wordlessly to direct him into a little waltz just as her adoptive mother Toriel had shown her to.

Swaying, stepping from side to side, they needed no music. Glancing down slowly, the tutu flowing with the movement, Chara glimpsed what had bothered her so much before; the water saw only one dancer.

Who cares. The only person who needed to see was in her arms, and he didn't need a reflection to see her.

Pulling him closer, they continued moving. Chara could imagine them both, wearing fancier clothes, in the royal palace of New Home. Surrounded by the family she knew would love both her and Frisk. Taking away the anxieties, the dirt and the pain. All sights on them.

It was at this thought that she looked into his _eyes_.

Past the mist, beyond the blurring movement, the excitement.

Her face, blushing as it was, framed by the glittering stars above and around. Was _this_ what he saw when he looked at her? Did he see just what she saw in him...? She...

They slowed. Gulping, Chara _felt_ his breath, and saw him struggling with the same things. _Wanting_ the same things.

Closer. Helpless. Wanting. The burning feeling mounting, the movement a distant memory, and she closed her eyes.

Closer.

Connect. Their lips brushing over one another.

And suddenly, it _all_ made sense.

* * *

 **-X-**

 **A/N:**...Yeah.

So this was actually a huge alternative scenario for a scene in chapter twenty-four, minus most of the exposition and... what happened at the end there. It's just a little 'what-if' (ergo it didn't actually happen in Over My Shoulder!), and I hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything I could have done better (like the massive exposition I guess), don't hesitate to point it out!

Oh, yeah. Happy Valentines! :-)


End file.
